themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia/Arc
Chapter 1: Kaijudo City Arc Arc Story 1: Attribute War Arc Arc Story 2: Shawn Saga Arc Arc Story 3: The Rise of Monolith Element Arc Arc Story 4: The Garcias Became Dino Charge Centurions Arc Arc Story 5: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Arc After the Centurions became Dino Charge with new Dino Centurion Powers, The Master stay to Freljord for few days by on his uncall discovery that the unknown creatures was return from dead since million years ago but also it been there for before The Master formally brave to go in the unknown world where the all the returned creatures that was part of the Age that come from the past over the million ago before humans first walk on earth during the day of Aaron and Ashe's Wedding on March 19th 2015, Manny and his Friends planning to go the Safari Trip in the unknown world which they never seen before it was revealed to be in the World of Dinosaurs that no humans make it out alive in such massive world and even also so everyone explore this sightful world but the unknown figure was following them around the Dino World that no one else known who was even following our heroes Arc Story 6: The Noxian Invasion Arc Arc Story 7: The New Creature Race Arc Arc Story 8: Blackrock Mountain Arc The Firelord has return from the depths of Blackrock Mountain in Cald'dooa for his brutal rampage on Earth, but also this event was taken place at Gajeel and Lissandra's wedding when a month later, Lissandra gave birth to the baby girl to the world named Liss'ajeel the Princess of the Frostguard Tribe, but also Cald'dooa was been there for ages to invade Freljord which even also since Firelord return He demend that him and Queen Bornhail to be allies to work as team to stop evil form attacking his city state and even also will Manny and his Friends defend Cald'dooa and Freljord from forces of the Evil Dragon Masters in war combat Arc Story 9: The Resurrection of Tryndamere Arc Arc Story 10: The Jail Breakout Arc Arc Story 11: Shawn Returns Arc Chapter 2: The Kaijudo War Arc Arc Story 12: The Kaiju Core Quest Arc Arc Story 13: Astral Spire Arc Arc Story 14: Homeworld Gems Invasion Arc Arc Story 15: Edolas Arc There chaos in Edolas, and this is the time for Manny and his allies to ally with Edolas Kaijudo Dragons to stop the Invasion of Malefor when Master Isao did minded Manny that King Toma was still alive and also it reveal that He was a wound which was infected by Sion himself that was did it but also after Lisa'ajeel and Jarvan V was born any reason not when Cana is watching Ashe and Braum from miles in distance during the Invasion of Kaijudo City which is so Toma formed Atlanna that Malefor and Team Diana is planning to destory Fiore on for any of his reason of it also will Manny and his Allies save Edolas from evil Malefor plans in over Kaijudo City and the destory the Planet of Galaxy Arc Story 16: The Invasion Arc Arc Story 17: Death of Rob Arc by Tuesday on the 21st of April, Old Master Rob has died from saving Manny's life from Malefor in battle between of both Kaijudo Dragons attributes Kaijudo Dragons and Kaijudo Apocalypse Dragons also which in the time of Rob's death, Manny is seeking revenge on Great Granduncle for killing his Old Fire Master on his death of lost, when all the Fiore formed in one army to fight against them again of this time Malefor has his victory over the Kaijudo Dragons for their lost of the Old Fire Master Will Manny and his Friends able defeat Malefor and his Army of Apocalypse Dragons from ruling the Kaijudo City and has Manny is willing bring justice for Rob his Old Fire Civilization Master who taught him the ways of Fire to stop Malefor for destorying Kaijudo City Arc Story 18: Rise of the White Tiger Arc It not only storm in Kaijudo Land that you see, the Thunder Tiger is coming to hunt you in the Fields of Ionia by on judgement of the life of Ionian Citizens Xuen himself bring the roar of thunder come down on the Kaijudo Land for great chaos and mass will soon come to pass of age in Ionians History that willing also on coming to the Field of Justice for People of Ionia's sake Arc Story 19: Dino Charge Arc Arc Story 20: A Dance With Dragons Arc Since for Shawn's return to Siemens for revenge on the Kaijudo Duel Masters, Manny, Aaron, Gajeel, Pogue, Wendy and Amaru are having a dangerous battle against their Great Granduncle Malefor from ruling the Kaijudo Land as his planned destruction in Fiore and for is by such time Shawn has one of his rangers to gave Manny a note that been legal given to will which known be reveal also later the Gem Homeworld Pirates want take revenge on the Gems Leagues for everything on protecting Earth from evil and by that meaning the Gems Pirates has captured Lapis's mother for 22 years for hiding her daughter's safety with allied humans, but the Captain of the Pirate Gems is Captain Emerald and even for now Manny, Aaron, Gajeel, Pogue, Wendy, Amaru, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis will take on the greatest danger lies ahead for our heroes Arc Story 21: Nation World War Arc Chapter 3: The Rise of the Orochi's Fin Attribute Arc Arc Story 22: The Attribute of Orochi's Fin Arc Aftermath of the Nation War, Kaijudo City have going to face the new great danger that lies ahead of them which will be the Orochi's Fins but until Plankton released his master The Great Devourer from it prison once again but now our heroes going on this such danger they about to face that causes to happen and also it been there Orochimaru was betrayed by Plankton on his failure on defeating the Kaijudo Duel Masters, even so by now Fiore is in greatest danger will be destorying the world Arc Story 23: Solar Eclipse Dragon Arc Arc Story 24: Rise of the Gem Lord Arc Arc Story 25: Pirates Arc Arc Story 26: Lunar Ecilpse Dragon Arc Arc Story 27: Dragon Saga Arc Arc Story 28: Patrol of the Lazuli Royal Family Arc Arc Story 29: Galaxy Dragons Returns Arc Arc Story 30: Kaijudo Dragons and the Five Galaxy Dragons Arc Arc Story 31: The Kybar's Teeth Arc Chapter 4: Traitor's Reach Arc Arc Story 32: Magi Terror Arc Arc Story 33: Half-Brothers's Rivaly Arc Arc Story 34: Agram Returned Arc Arc Story 35: Quest for the Dreamstones Arc Arc Story 36: The Boy Who Shattered Time Arc Arc Story 37: The Invasion Arc Arc Story 38: The Force Awokens Arc Arc Story 39: Peace Treaty of the Fusion Fighters Arc Arc Story 40: Summoner's Quest Arc Arc Story 41: Peace Treaty Broken Arc Chapter 5: Pure and War Arc Arc Story 42: Space Wolves Arc After the Peace Treaty was being broken by Manny between Kaijudo Dragons and Fusion Fighters, Earth is being invaded by the Evil Marines Terrorist were called Sigil Space Wolves that was able to take Kaijudo City as prisoners but also Sigil Space Wolves was led their head fiece attribute master named Wolfmetal who has planned to invade Kaijudo Land that was been banned him from Bilgewater Marine and get revenge on his own home City State in the Dragon Empire, will Kaijudo Dragons stop Wolfmetal's Invasion on Kaijudo City before it doomed? Arc Story 43: Black Dragons Arc Arc Story 44: The Ombor's Savor Arc Arc Story 45: World Erebus Arc Arc Story 46: Rose's Sword Arc Arc Story 47: The Zero Clans House Arc Arc Story 48: The Sword of Justice Arc Arc Story 49: Naran Boy Washed Away From Sea Arc Unlike other Narans, Locke was the young Freljordian Icepick Miner who has shipped alot of Ice to the country and nation on Earth that need it for their drinks and ever since that Locke is the last one to be born in the Bornhail Royal Family of Freljord...but even that He has three sisters was raised before him Sejuani, Ashe and Lissandra they all four were childen that dreams to become Ice Dragon Masters which has not work out very well for them also for all the year of his life is to, He was picking up ice and make weapons out of them on any reason and also Locke was sent by the Ice Queen of Nar by finding his sisters that who was married to three brothers that they are Dragon Masters and then one day the storm crashed his boat during the thunderstorm hour but even so on for during being hit the wave come crashing down on him...and He was washed away in sea for good but also that never to be seen again Arc Story 50: The Sand's Might Arc Arc Story 51: The Final Apocalypse Arc Chapter 6: Manny's Dragonvale Arc Arc Story 52: Manny's Magi Nation Arc Arc Story 53: Sejuani's Month Rehab Arc Arc Story 54: Hero of Demaica Arc Arc Story 55: Return To Gem Homeworld Arc Arc Story 56: Moonland Guardians Arc Arc Story 57: Battle For The Underneath Dreamstone Arc Arc Story 58: Invasion On Demacia Arc Arc Story 59: Welcome Air Civilization Arc Arc Story 60: Attack In Bard Mountian Arc after massive war between Demacia and Noxus, Noxia told Sion that the Centurions has foiled her plans to destory them and also Baron was able to be sent to defeat the Duel Masters of Demacia for himself but failed Jarvan informed Xin Zhao with the information on the Noxians last strike on Cocoa Beach and bringing down their city in ruins but when being noticed that Baron Ruber somehow has kidnap his daughter and have her hostageized as well from it time which was formed by Arthur just realized that Ruber is going to has his daughter kidnapped Noxus storke Ionia as their next attack, Noxia have them to kill them all in Bard Mountain but which being ordered the Ionians was running in terror from the Noxians raiding the Mountain during Invasion of Ionia being cured on place Jarvan stopped Baron from threating the citizens in Bard Mountain even so when Manny and Garen knew that Jarvan is fighting Baron alone for himself and have them to tell his daughter He's going to ok but also as well Jarvan fought him in force of war was take in Ionia, but for even so Manny, Garen and the others watched both Baron and Jarvan fell into Kimzar Sea when earthquake on Bard Mountain collapsed, and everyone cried to Jarvan's Death and they knew that He was dead alongside with Baron Arc Story 61: The Birth of the Halo Dragon Arc Chapter 7: The Core Civilization Arc Arc Story 62: Core Civilization Invasion Arc Arc Story 63: The Core Alliances Arc Arc Story 64: The Little Arderian Oprhan Child Arc Arc Story 65: The Storms of Arderial Arc In The Twelve Kingdoms of Kaijudo Land, Skies of Arderial is raging across the City States of Kaijudo and has also clash into the land with terror but all that Citizens of the City States was feared of Storm of Arderial The Heroes in the Kaiju Submarine to figure out the Evidence who was been doing this and why the storm was coming to towards Kaijudo City also not even when Mera got contact with Commander Nebula but the Champions will able stop the Storm of Arderial cost to the Kaijudo City, Lux's Daughter Koriko Crownguard summoned Bubble Nyx for the frist time on defeating the Storm of Arderial in battle with full power...will the our Heroes defeat this mayhem was coming to Kaijudo Land Arc Story 66: Battle of Information Arc Arc Story 67: Riven's Revealing Truth Arc Arc Story 68: Delirium Dragon Arc Arc Story 69: HexCrops Arc Arc Story 70: Gem Reunion Arc Arc Story 71: Kairos Arc Chapter 8: The New Peace Arc Arc Story 72: Ten Dragons Arc Arc Story 73: The River King Arc Arc Story 74: The Great Dragon Race Arc Arc Story 75: House Tully Arc Arc Story 76: Epic Champions Rising Arc Arc Story 77: Freljord Saga Arc Arc Story 78: Weave Arc Arc Story 79: Unknown Figure From Kybar's Teeth Arc Arc Story 80: The Underlord of Kaijudo Temple Arc Arc Story 81: The Civilization Threat Arc Chapter 9: Kairos Punish Noxus Arc Arc Story 82: The Children of Kairos Arc Arc Story 83: Nightmare's Dawn Arc Arc Story 84: Ghost Ninjas Arc Arc Story 85: The Creation Dragon Master Arc Arc Story 86: The Beware of Leviathan King Arc Arc Story 87: Dark Moon Arc Arc Story 88: The Rise of Gumzilla Arc Arc Story 89: Birth of Lapis Garcia Arc Arc Story 90: The Fall of Shurima Arc Arc Story 91: The Haunted Arc Chapter 10: Hunt of the Five Relics Arc Arc Story 92: The Relic Hunt Arc Arc Story 93: Diamond Authority Arc Arc Story 94: The Dragon Catcher Arc Arc Story 95: Race To The Rift World Arc Arc Story 96: Rift World Arc Arc Story 97: Arderial'Winda Rising Part 1 Arc Arc Story 98: Arderial'Winda Rising Part 2 Arc Arc Story 99: Enter The Dragon Arc Arc Story 100: The Invasion Arc Arc Story 101: Goverment For Noxus Arc Chapter 11: War Campaign Arc Arc Story 102: Storm of War Arc Arc Story 103: Valoran Alliances Arc During Meralan's Debate Campiagn, She witness that the People of Noxus want somebody to stand up upon ending slavery for Noxia's brutal on their city state and but Noxus High Command knew they find the goverment to lead them able put end of the Queen LeBlanc's cruely just like Miss Ruber beg them to be allies to Demacia and go with her for the peace treaty as it been regard Queen Noxia brutally slap Meralan in her left hand by the action that She's cost and being called misguided widow without her husband also during the Strike on Noxus, Meralan saddenly writing letter to King Jarvan III that She was coming to the Demacia Today with her Bodyguards from Noxus High Command and the King himself get the letter from the Goverment of Noxus even ever will Demacia and Noxus is gonna be allies? Arc Story 104: The End of Queen LeBlanc's Brutally Arc Arc Story 105: Rise of the Crystal Valor Arc Arc Story 106: Celebrated Hero of Demacia Arc Arc Story 107: The Great Dragon Faire Arc Arc Story 108: Manny's Risk Life For Saving Demacia Arc Arc Story 109: The Revolution Arc Arc Story 110: Revenge of the Rangers Arc Arc Story 111: Old Enemies of Manny's Past Arc Chapter 12: Rise of Mag'Tam Arc Arc Story 112: Heart of the Clad'dooa Arc Arc Story 113: The Traitor of Valoran Arc Arc Story 114: Kaijudo City Reloaded Arc Arc Story 115: Vortex Arc Arc Story 116: Arcana Eye Arc after the Vortex was broke by Kha'zix, Witch Queen Hera and her Arcana Eye was planning to destory the Kaijudo City to their hands which was revealed the destiny chose Shawn and Manny to protect the world's greatest villains not until Shawn was spoken by Sasha herself that Manny is destiny to protect the city against criminals of Kaijudo City even She angrliy that Shawn did misunderstood her but also the Arcana Eye was able to destory the temple it self to rule Runeterra and even then Manny and his Allies was met by Runeterran Rune Expolrer who help our heroes to against Arcana Eye Attributes Arc Story 117: Demacia Avagner And Noxus Venger Arc Arc Story 118: The Ancient Monarch Arc Arc Story 119: Mystery In Runeterra Arc Arc Story 120: Daughter of Yellow Diamond Arc Arc Story 121: Garland Dragon Arc Chapter 13: Tullmine Mutanted Arc Arc Story 122: Patron of Freljord Arc Arc Story 123: Kindred Arc Arc Story 124: Recoving The Fire Artifact Arc Arc Story 125: Beware of the Swamp Arc Arc Story 126: SuperChargers Arc Arc Story 127: Shadowshade Army Arc Arc Story 128: Quest of the Five Monarch Cards Arc Arc Story 129: Void Regin of Terror Arc Arc Story 130: The Five Marks of the Monarchs Arc Arc Story 131: Enter of the Brotherhood Arc Chapter 14: Constellara Rising Arc Arc Story 132: The Zodaic Legions Arc Arc Story 133: Day of the Kaijudo Master Arc Arc Story 134: The Red Moon Arc Arc Story 135: The Outcast of Demacia Arc On Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Day, Everyone in the Kaijudo City buying the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Uniforms, Shirts, Hats and others stuff they buy from Kaijudo City Market by and after that The Crowds are dying to see Kaijudo Kairos Dragons to cleaning up City of Duel Masters and gathering for the Kaijudo Master's big arrvial on the UCF Base to giving a speech on his interests even also his former leader of the Dino Charge Rangers are following him and others duel masters of over the world to talk people of the Kaijudo City of his huge interest and founding the city for Peace, Justice and Freedom to Demacia and Crowd not realize about the outcast was there they booing him for reason of some how by telling him to get out of the City and as even so it on booing the outcast, the man in the crowd throw a tomato at him by for even on telling him to leave Kaijudo Kairos Dragons alone and they don't need you also the entire crowd angered the outcast for he did something wrong and alot of hatered on the outcast and also King Jarvan III realize that the citizens are defending Manny and the others from him by the following reason as even also that later the woman in the crowd calls him an Outcast but he need to be reported to the monarchs and not letting him back in to the Kaijudo Temple for what He done to the Demacian Avenger and never return to Kaijudo City ever again Arc Story 134: Doomsday In Kaijudo City Arc Arc Story 135: The Night of Noxus Arc Arc Story 136: Terror On Digital World Arc Arc Story 137: The Valoran War Arc Arc Story 138: Cruse of Naxxramas Arc Arc Story 139: The Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash Arc Arc Story 140: Return of Vordak Arc Arc Story 141: Relation Reunion Arc Chapter 15: The Dark Major Arc Arc Story 142: The Undoing Arc Arc Story 143: Fate of Duel Arc Arc Story 144: The Grave of Old King of Demacia Arc Arc Story 145: Trouble In Runeterra Arc Arc Story 146: Valoran World War III Arc Arc Story 147: Born of the Gods Arc Arc Story 148: Rise of the Gem Empreor Arc Arc Story 149: Runic of Prophet Arc Arc Story 150: Art of Valoran War Arc Arc Story 151: Terror In Runeterra Arc Chapter 16: The Invasion Arc Arc Story 152: The Clash of Slugs Arc Arc Story 153: Prison Breakout Arc Arc Story 154: The Wrath of Father Ouroboros Arc Arc Story 155: Orvax's Revenge Arc Arc Story 156: League of Evil Arc Arc Story 157: Raijin Return Arc Arc Story 158: Global Invasion Arc Arc Story 159: Birth of Veemon Tully Arc Arc Story 160: Manny's Heroism Arc Arc Story 161: Manny's Wishes Arc Chapter 17: Revenge of Orvax Arc Arc Story 162: The Rise of the Ancient Dragons Arc Arc Story 163: The New Leagues Arc Arc Story 164: The Dragon Elder Arc Arc Story 165: Night of Apocalypia Arc Arc Story 166: Fourty Thieves Arc Arc Story 167: A Demacian Night Arc Arc Story 168: The Mayhem Arc Arc Story 169: Genie Jafar Arc Arc Story 170: Spirit Tracks Arc Arc Story 171: Black Gears Arc Chapter 18: Revenge of Genie Jafar Arc Arc Story 172: Yokai Hunt Arc Arc Story 173: Throne of Demacia Arc Arc Story 174: Invasion On Runeterra Arc Arc Story 175: A New Evil Arc Arc Story 176: Ratigan Return Arc Arc Story 177: Undertaker of Noxus Arc Arc Story 178: The Prohecy Awakens Part 1 Arc Arc Story 179: The Prohecy Awakens Part 2 Arc Arc Story 180: The Rise of Prophecy Arc Arc Story 181: Orvax Vengeance Arc Chapter 19: Remember Memory of Manny Arc Arc Story 182: A Christmas Night Arc Arc Story 183: The Forbidden Creature Arc Arc Story 184: Rise of the Yokai World Arc Arc Story 185: Orvax Body Return Arc Arc Story 186: The Last Duel Arc Arc Story 187: Eight Tribes of Yokai World Arc Arc Story 188: The Engagement Arc Arc Story 189: Dragons Out Of The Ancient World Arc Arc Story 190: Final War And A New Year Arc Arc Story 191: The Final War Day Arc Chapter 20: The Real Hero Arc Arc Story 192: Kaijudo Ouroboros Dragons Final Destruction Arc Arc Story 193: The New Prohecy Arc Arc Story 194: Manny Build Deck Arc Arc Story 195: The New Choten Arc Arc Story 196: Five Creature Kings Arc Arc Story 197: Return To Digital World Arc Arc Story 198: Rise of Gallows Arc Arc Story 199: The Information of Wrongness Arc Arc Story 200: Quest For The Gauntlet Arc Arc Story 201: Harmonic Convergence Arc Chapter 20: Hunt For Legendary Digimons Arc Arc Story 202: The Shadow Return Arc Arc Story 203: Monarch Emperors War On Kaima Realm Arc Arc Story 204: Resurrection of Minato Arc Arc Story 205: The Clash of Digimon Arc Arc Story 206: Attack of the Duel Masters Land Arc Arc Story 207: The Final Cause Arc Arc Story 208: Rise of Forty Two Elements Arc Arc Story 209: The Day of Aurelion Sol Arc Arc Story 210: A Demacian Paragon Arc Arc Story 211: Beware of the Sky Pirates Arc Chapter 21: Noxia Take Over Demacia Arc Arc Story 212: The LeBlanc Royal Family Arc Arc Story 213: Trouble In Gem Homeworld Arc Arc Story 214: Crest of Mount Targon Arc Arc Story 215: Alliance of Runeterra Arc Arc Story 216: Transformation of Whisper Arc Arc Story 217: Battle For Yokai World Arc Arc Story 218: The Kirin Festival Arc Arc Story 219: Legendary Duelist Returns Arc After the Kirin Rider chose Manny to be a Guardian of Peace and receive the Peace Dragon egg from the great Dragon Chimera Quilin, Yokaiso is jealous of the Hero of Demacia chosen to be a Kirin Rider this year of 2016 Kirin Festival and angrily went to the Yokai World to tell the Boss Yokais about the Kirin Rider has returned And as that Yokaia has a meeting with Jibanyan and Whisper on about the Kirin Rider alongside with other Yokais which is Boyclops, Lady Longnek, Pallysol and Draggie but She reveals to Jibanyan and Whisper that Fusion Fighters Attribute can't be trusted to their allies but only they trust is Manny's Attribute and her two Sisters's Attribute On before Aaron and Ashe daughter Aarorosa was born. Demacia, Bilgewater, Noxus, Piltover, Ionia, Freljord, Bandle City, Zaun, Shurima, Targon, Shadow Isles, Icathia and Atlantis Centurions are in training ground to use their skills on defeating Apocalyia and it finally revealed that Manny daughter Rainbow Dash is the Legendary Champion and Duelist who has everyone in the Kaijudo City talking about since but all others champions does not know what class element that Rainbow Dash is in even as They know that They have a Legendary Duelist in their hands Arc Story 220: Ghost Pirate Arc Arc Story 221: The City State Society Arc Chapter 22: Infernus Betrayal Arc Arc Story 222: Rise of the Golden Duelist Arc Arc Story 223: Quest For Gaia Arc Arc Story 224: Kaiju Realm Invasion Arc Arc Story 225: The Digi Star Arc Arc Story 226: The Wonders of the Galaxy Arc Arc Story 227: The Pain Champion Arc Arc Story 228: Master The Way of the Dragon Arc Arc Story 229: The Pirates's Curse Arc Arc Story 230: Shattered Prophecy Arc Arc Story 231: Revolution Arc Chapter 23: The Creature War Arc Arc Story 232: Elements of Heroism Arc Arc Story 233: Yokai War Arc Arc Story 234: The Kaijudo Elite Rises Arc Arc Story 235: Rise of the Mercian Yokai Arc Arc Story 236: The Clash of Light Realm Arc Arc Story 237: Revolution Final Arc Arc Story 238: Tales of Two Manny's Lover Interest Arc Arc Story 239: Class Exile Test Arc Arc Story 240: The Adventurous Adventure of White Mask Arc Arc Story 241: The Dueling Games Arc Chapter 24: Arcane Tournament Arc Arc Story 242: The Arcane Tournament Arc Arc Story 243: The Game of Duel Arc Arc Story 244: The Choten Master Arc Arc Story 245: Rise of Invader Duelists Arc Arc Story 246: The Dueling Finals Arc Arc Story 247: Legend of Everfree Arc Arc Story 248: Hamskatsu Become Undefend Arc Arc Story 249: Laval Apocalypse Arc Arc Story 250: Grouped Fight Arc Arc Story 251: Team Manny Vs Team Shine Woman Arc=